bedtime stories
by mrs.black-cullen09
Summary: At that moment Renesmee's best friend walked around the corner. Now he was secretly in love with her since forever so when he saw her laughing it up with some handsome stranger he felt betrayed and hurt. the story is better than the summary


Bedtime stories

As Bella was putting Renesmee to bed Jacob walked in. It had become tradition for Jacob to come and say goodnight. They were still in that big brother/ best friend stage so it was only natural that this happened every day.

"Jake!" Renesmee yelled when she saw him

"Hey Nessie. Hey Bella "

"Hey, alright I'm going to go to bed. Jake she better be going to sleep and you better be gone soon. Ok?"

"Sure sure"

When Bella was finally gone Jake turned to Nessie. He held up two different books.

"Ok so which story do you want me to read to you tonight?"

Nessie thought about it before she put her hand on his face showing him that she wanted him to make one up.

"Ok, so once upon a time there lived a beautiful princess. She kind of looked like you. Every day the young princess played in the royal garden with her best friend. As they grew up the two of them became closer together. Their friendship grew into something more. Now the princess didn't think she should have these feelings towards her best friend. Someone she have known all her life. But then one day as she was walking through the grounds she bumped into a very handsome prince.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there" the prince said

"No no it was my fault. I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright my name is Prince James and who would you be?" prince James held out his hand

"I'm Princess Renesmee"

"Wow that's a mouthful"

"Yeah I know but that's my name so what can you do about it" they both laughed at that

At that moment Renesmee's best friend walked around the corner. Now he was secretly in love with her since forever so when he saw her laughing it up with some handsome stranger he felt betrayed and hurt. He ran away without a look back. As the days turned into weeks he didn't talk to the princess. Now she was so confused as to why he was avoiding her.

One day when she saw him around the grounds she stopped him.

"Josh, why do you keep avoiding me? Did I do something wrong? What is it?" she yelled when she saw him

"I don't have time for this right now I have things to do."

Josh tried to run away but renesmee caught his arm.

"Well then make time. We are doing this right here and right now." Renesmee retorted

Josh sighed and looked into her eyes. For the first time in his life he felt like she felt the same way he did. He noticed that her eyes had red rims around them. It was almost as if she was crying everyday for the past few weeks. Then he shook his head there was no way renesmee could return his feelings.

"I can't…..I just can't do this anymore…I….I have to go."

With that josh turned and ran away. As he ran he heard renesmee break down. No no no no it's not true. She just upset over something else. She is not upset because of me. That was my mantra

A month later the king and queen let everyone in the town know that the princess was going to marry Prince James. When josh heard this news he went into a deep depression. He only did his chores and then went in his room to weep.

As the countdown of the days until the wedding were coming to a close renesmee was hoping that she would see josh. Even, if it was just a glimpse. But no matter she hoped and wished she didn't see him at all.

The day of the wedding when josh was about to leave and never come back. He started to think about all the good times they had. All the smiles and laughs. That's the moment josh decided he was going to tell her how he felt no matter what it came down to. With his sudden epiphany he ran out of the house toward the chapel. When he got there he heard the preacher saying the opening prayer. Josh decided to wait for the right moment. While he waited he thought about what he was going to say.

I love you and you should marry me instead of him…hmm I like that one

Just as he came out of his musings he heard the preacher ask the million dollar question.

"Noooooooo" josh shouted as he ran in the church. Every head in the church turned towards him. "You can't marry him Nessie. I'm sorry that I've been a jerk but I love you. I am in love with you. Please don't marry him. Just give me a chance to prove that I love you more than this guy ever could."

Josh walked closer to the bride but when she turned around josh was surprised to see Renesmee's sister standing there.

"Josh did you mean all of that" a voice said from behind him

"Yes I love you so much and I'm so sorry that I was being a jerk please forgive me."

"Of course" she said

After the words left her mouth josh kissed her with so much passion that she felt light headed afterwards. After that day the two of them lived happily ever after. The end"

"no off to bed renesmee ok. I will see you in the morning sweet heart."

With those last words Jake tucked her in, kissed her fore head and left her room. As he was leaving, Bella walked up to him. "You know she is going to figure it out soon."

"I'm hoping so, Night, Bella." Jake said as he was leaving

"Night"


End file.
